Perceptible Destiny
by durillium
Summary: SE Alternate Universe/All Human: Who would've thought that a childish game on paper, full with the 'results' of your 'future', could actually come true?
1. Chapter 1

Firstly, hey to whoever is actually taking time to read this! I thank you for giving me a chance and I hope I don't disappoint. Secondly, I'm kind of nervous uploading this because it's not something you'd really expect in this section of but you know. And thirdly, I might explain a couple of things before you start reading and go 'WTF is this shit?'

Okay, so basically, long story short, I've been kind of... I don't know the word but I just want some _happy _and _lighthearted _Stefan and Elena fic and most of the ones up have something to do with the show which is, well, angst and stuff. Not that I mind angsty fics (Just ask i love alex). And yeah, we were in English watching some crappy old movie, so me and my two best friends took it upon ourselves to do multiple silly games of MASH (Remember that game people?) for all our friends cause that's just what all the cool kids do in English. Anyways, after a game, I was just like 'Imagine if all this actually did come true' and BAM! A story came out of nowhere. That's basically it.

So, no sad, depressing, angsty stuff here cause I suck at that genre. If you don't like happy stories, I suggest you don't read, otherwise, go for it!

Oh and one more thing, there are absolutely NO _supernatural beings _in this story at all. So Stefan (and Damon, Bonnie, Caroline) is a _human_. Just thought that could be helpful.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>22<em>_nd__ April, 2011_

Seventeen year old Elena Gilbert frantically flipped through the pages of her thick chemistry textbook, wanting to cram in as much study as she could before her upcoming exam next period. She had barely gotten any study done the night before due to... being occupied with something else and the last thing she needed right now was any kind of distraction.

But of course, luck wasn't on her side that day. Luck was never on her side.

Her best friend rushed up to her, prized purple notebook and pen in hand, a grin on her face. Bonnie Bennett took a seat on the opposite bench and looked directly at Elena. Elena, in return, stared back, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"What is it, Bon?"

"Wanna play a game we haven't played since we were like, I don't know... ten?" Bonnie said giddily, already throwing her notebook down and flipping it open to a new, clean page. Elena paused for a second, taken aback slightly.

"Uh, I'm kinda trying to study for the chemistry test next period, Bon," Elena told her friend slowly, watching as Bonnie carefully wrote the letters 'M, A, S, H' at the top of the page. Elena instantly knew what this game was and sighed. "Bonnie, honestly, we're _seventeen_. There's no time for this kind of childish game. I have to study."

But Bonnie was not having any of it. She shook her head sharply at Elena and set her with a determined stare, her green eyes sparkling and a devious smile playing at her lips. "No, Miss Gilbert, you're playing this round. Okay, first up, give me four different boys."

"Bonnie, seriousl-" Elena began once again only to be quickly shut down by Bonnie's playful glare.

"Shh! Just do it, 'Lena," she said whiningly, readying her pen on the paper. She watched Elena for a moment, giving her a small signal to start listing names of boys. Sighing, Elena slowly gave in.

"Fine..." her voice sounding reluctant as she glanced down at her chemistry book for a second before looking back up at Bonnie. "Um... Okay... Put down... Jacob Holloway."

"Oh! He's the guy you had that huge crush on when you were like, eleven or something," Bonnie said hurriedly, scribbling out Jacob's name onto the page in her big handwriting. She looked back up at Elena, who seemed to be in deep thought. Bonnie couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You know what? I'm gonna do the choosing of the boys."

Sighing once more, Elena leaned forward and waited as Bonnie came up with three more guys. "Okay, so, Damon Salvatore-" Elena's eyes went wide as she watched her best friend write down the name.

"Bonnie, no, he's Stef-" But Elena was cut off.

"Stefan Salvatore," Bonnie voiced out as she wrote. She then smiled at Elena. "Because he's your boyfriend, of course. And... Matt Donovan, the ex."

Elena just shook her head at Bonnie, just wanting her to finish this game off as quick as she could. Bonnie slowly filled out the rest of the categories, including; cars, colours, pets and numbers.

"Okay, when I start drawing ticks, tell me when to stop whenever you want to," Bonnie explained to the long haired brunette before quickly beginning to place small ticks in a small drawn box in the bottom corner of the page. Elena waited it out for a few seconds before quickly telling Bonnie to stop, who counted the amount of ticks there were.

"Hmm, 7," Bonnie smiled, glancing up at Elena. "Okay, I'm gonna start crossing out some stuff and I'll get back to you soon."

Letting Bonnie take a couple of minutes to calculate the results, Elena went back to flipping quickly through the chemistry book, wondering whether she'd be able to cram some information in, in the small amount of time she still had left.

"Done!" Bonnie finally exclaimed, grinning as she held up the notebook in front of her, inspecting the results. "Oh, gosh, you've got good luck. You're gonna love this."

"Well, hurry up and tell me so I can continue my studying," Elena replied back snippily, not meaning to sound so harsh.

Rolling her eyes once again, Bonnie continued to smile. "So, you'll be living in a house with 3 children and a pet dog. You'll have a red Porsche and you'll be married to Mr Stefan Salvatore."

Elena smiled upon hearing the results. Especially at the last part. "Really?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Bonnie grinned slyly, carefully ripping out the page filled with Elena's 'future'. Sliding the paper across the table at her best friend, Bonnie watched intently as Elena picked it up and checked out the results.

"Not bad..." Elena nodded slowly, a smile spreading across her lips. She glanced back up at Bonnie and couldn't help but laugh. "Why, my future looks _good,_" she said.

"Doesn't it?" Bonnie's eyes widened as another grin formed across her face. "I mean, you'll be married to _Stefan. Salvatore._"

Elena sent Bonnie an amused look as she slowly folded down the sheet of paper.

"Not that you're not already with him," Bonnie added, shutting her purple notebook and picking her belongings up. "Oh shit, we have a chemistry test? I better get going to see if I can cram some study in before the bell goes."

In a rush, Bonnie stood up and sent Elena a quick smile and wave before running off towards the school building. Elena shook her head at her friend amusedly before looking down at the piece of folded paper sitting atop her chemistry book. Her fingers reached for it before she could even comprehend thinking of doing so and she found herself scanning the results again.

_I'll be keeping this somewhere safe,_ Elena thought to herself, smiling as she tucked the paper into her folder and went back to studying.

* * *

><p>Kinda nervous now, but I'll get over it.<br>Obviously, you can _kinda_ tell what will happen.  
>Okay, you can tell<em> exactly <em>what's gonna happen but who cares?  
>I enjoyed writing this and it wouldn't hurt for a happy fic once in awhile.<br>So, review and tell me what you think!  
>Thank you. (:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Take note:  
>This story will have multiple time skips.<br>Read on. (:

* * *

><p><em>14<em>_th__ November, 2016_

Twenty-three year old Elena Gilbert fell down onto the new leather couch with a great, exhausted sigh escaping her lips before she turned her head to the occupant beside her. She smiled, watching him.

Stefan Salvatore – the love of her existence.

Stefan turned his head towards her and noticed her watching him. He narrowed his eyes at her playfully, making her let out a small laugh as she watched those eyes of his. Those beautiful green eyes of his. Just looking at them, she couldn't help but think about what their future held for them.

They'd made it.

They'd made it through graduation, through college, through the miles away from each other, through the ups and through the downs, they'd made it together. And now, they owned their own house. And just the idea of that made Elena's heart swell with love and joy. Of course, she'd never thought they'd ever part; who would when you were practically all the other needed?

"That the last of the boxes?" Stefan murmured tiredly, bringing Elena out of her reverie. She looked back at him to find him still watching her, the look of admiration woven in his gaze. She couldn't help but smile as she nodded slowly.

"Yup, that was the last of it," Elena replied, sitting up straighter now and quickly kicking off her shoes and bringing her feet up onto the couch as she leaned against Stefan. In reaction, Stefan's arms intuitively wrapped around her body, pulling her closer as he kissed her head. Elena grinned up at him. "Can you believe it?"

"Believe what?" Stefan chuckled at her, looking down at her face amusedly.

"We've finally got our own house, Stefan," Elena told him lazily, the whine in her voice hard to miss. Stefan couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at the tone of her voice. "Don't laugh at me," she whined again, playfully shoving at his shoulder with her hand although, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

Elena looked around at the box-filled room which would be the living room once everything was packed and placed. The afternoon sun glimmered down through the windows of the living room, setting a nice, warm colour around the area. She glanced up at the dark crème coloured wall and pictured what it would look like once she was done with it. Photographs and memories would align the space, she was sure.

"This place will look great once you're done with it," Stefan whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her shiver with delight as she turned her face back towards his. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Once _I'm_ finished with it?" she raised her eyebrows at him. Stefan grinned, knowing what was about to come. "Oh, no, you're not getting out of it, Mister. You'll be helping me, whether you like it or not."

"Oh, I will, will I?" Stefan teased her, his hand squeezing her side gently, making her squirm away a little. Elena nodded dramatically, almost resembling a young child. "Are you sure about that, 'Lena?"

"Sure? I'm positive," Elena confirmed, feigning seriousness. "You'll be helping around the house or no s-"

"You wouldn't dare," Stefan began quickly, cutting her off before she could even finish off her sentence. Elena smirked up at him, knowing the two were only playing and teasing the other but going along with it.

"Oh, I would," she nodded again, watching for his reaction. Stefan stared at her for a few moments, and just about as he was going to make a move, Elena had leapt out of his grasp and made a run for it, into the entrance hallway and up the stairs to the second landing before he could even comprehend it.

"'Lena, that's not fair," Stefan's voice was loud, allowing it to travel through the house and up the staircase.

"Uh, yes, it is," Elena responded from the top of the staircase, where it seemed like she was standing, waiting for him to come after her. She knew he was still seated on the couch. "It's not my fault you're too slow to keep up with me."

"Oh, it's on now, babe," Stefan quickly replied and Elena could hear him run into the hallway and up the stairs as she turned with a laugh and ran down the corridor to the last room to the left, which they'd decided, would be theirs. They'd already brought up their bed and mattress and other furniture and whatnot.

Elena sharply turned into the room, knowing Stefan had caught up with her and just as she was frantically trying to shut the bedroom door, his hand stopped it from happening. His hands were instantly on her waist before she knew it, picking her up as a loud shriek left her body and giggles bubbled passed her lips.

"Stefan!" Elena managed to get out between her squeals and laughter as Stefan placed her down on their bed carefully and gazed down at her. Elena's laughter slowly subsided as she glanced right back up into his emerald orbs, a soft smile on her lips. His eyes were glued to hers, fixed on her. She reached up, her hand cupping his cheek within her palm, her fingers gently caressing the skin beneath his eye.

"You're absolutely beautiful, you know that?" Stefan whispered to her absentmindedly, lost in his own thoughts. Elena shook her head at him, a smile still playing on her face. She thought of her hair, falling out of its messy ponytail and the tiredness that showed on her makeup free face.

"And you're a liar," she muttered back teasingly, pulling him down towards her and kissing his lips nimbly.

"I don't lie," Stefan murmured against her lips, keeping his arms steady as he hovered above her. Elena raised an eyebrow at his statement, her hands sliding down the curve of his neck.

"Want to try that again?" she questioned him, her eyes wide. Stefan simply just shook his head.

"It's true. I don't lie," he stated, still watching down on her, her hands resting against the warm skin of his neck. "Especially not about how downright beautiful you really are."

Stefan's soft kisses were on her jaw and neck and her fingers tightly clutched at his shoulders, her eyes shutting as her head tilted back for him.

"Stefan..." she breathed lightly, hearing a low hum from him letting her know he was listening. "We should probably go back downstairs and attempt packing most kitchen appliances and utensils and such because we'll be needing them."

Stefan groaned in annoyance, pulling away from her neck, his eyes dark with want as he watched her. "Can't it wait for, I don't know, an hour or so, give or take?"

Sliding out from beneath him like the experienced girlfriend she was, Elena shook her head at him, a sly smile being shot at him. "Nope!" she objected, popping the last of the word. "Now hurry up so we can get back to-"

Before she could have even finished her sentence, Stefan was out of the room and running down the stairs. Elena laughed to herself, moving towards the bedroom door to follow him. She already loved living with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_31__st__ December, 2016__**/**__1__st__ January, 2017_

"Who's ready to get smashed?"

Of course, that was none other than Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older, partly egotistical, party animal of a brother, although he did have his good moments.

A round of _yeah_'s and _of course man_'s came from all the males around and an _alright_ from Bonnie. Caroline shot her friend an entertained look, her green eyes wide. Bonnie just grinned back, shrugging a shoulder.

"She's changed ever since she got with Damon," Caroline's voice travelled to Elena. Elena turned to her blonde haired friend and shrugged a little.

"Only a little bit, she's become more outspoken and stuff, which isn't _that_ bad," Elena said casually, watching as Damon handed the first glass of bourbon to his dearest Bonnie.

To think that they'd never been interested in each other before although they'd known each other since childhood was quite odd. Well, from Damon's end anyway. Bonnie had always had a _thing_ for him and his bad boy charm, even though he pissed her off on purpose at times. At first, Elena had been quite weary of their relationship, fearing her best friend would end up with a broken heart and nothing more with the womanizing reputation Damon Salvatore had on his shoulders, but he'd surprised her, showing her he cared for her best friend and that he actually contained a functioning heart.

"Thinking about me, Elena?" Damon's voice brought Elena's attention to him. She looked across at him to find his trademark smirk set in place on his face, his blue eyes staring at her in a teasing manner.

"You wish," she shot back at him jokingly, leaning back into her seat, her hands folding in her lap.

"Ouch," Damon feigned pain as he brought his hand to his chest, right over where his _heart_ was supposed to be as the rest of the men in the room chuckled.

It was New Year's Eve and the whole group of friends – consisting of Elena herself, Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, Caroline, Matt and her younger brother Jeremy – were all couped up in Stefan and Elena's house, ready to ring in the new year. They'd all come back from Jenna and Alaric's dinner party, stuffed and too full and just wanting to sit down, talk and not move basically, well, all except for Damon, who couldn't seem to keep his gob shut.

"Damon, leave me alone," Jeremy said in annoyance, turning away from the smirking man, who only proceeded to flick Jeremy's ear again, earning him another mouthful of unpleasant french.

"Oh, would you two please grow the hell up?" Caroline whined in absolute irritation, snuggling further into Matt's side. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "Seriously, I've got a killer headache."

"Then maybe you should get to sleep!" Damon practically yelled in her direction, resulting in Bonnie and the rest shutting him up with a few different comments.

"You're such a dick," Jeremy said shortly, downing the whole of his bourbon and getting up for a second round.

"Ugh, you guys, it's New Year's Eve, live a little," Damon rolled his eyes at the rooms' occupants from where he stood. "Get over your headaches and nonsense and chill."

It was then that Elena sat up slowly, looking around the living room to find her boyfriend not there. She shot a confused look at Bonnie whom only shrugged back ignorantly and just a tad bit innocently. "Hey, did anyone see where Stefan went?"

"Um, maybe he's upstairs?" Matt suggested helplessly, squeezing Caroline to him.

Elena looked over in the hallway's direction where the staircase began, wondering whether she should leave the warm environment the living room provided or wait for him to come back. She didn't want to wait for him so she made a move to get up but Bonnie's voice stopped her.

"I'll go check upstairs for him if you'd like," Bonnie said hurriedly, pushing herself out of her seat and shoving her drink into Damon's hand, who only watched her retreating back with a confused expression.

"Um... okay?" Elena responded, sounding more like a question, but Bonnie didn't hear her as she was already halfway up the staircase probably.

"Uh, that was weird," Matt stated a little awkwardly.

It wasn't long before Bonnie came rushing back, breathing in deep gulps of oxygen as if she'd just run a marathon. Everybody's heads swivelled around to her as she entered. She took a moment to herself, making her way over back to her previous seat, where Damon was seated now, and fell to his lap.

"Uh, Bon? Where's Stefan?" Elena questioned quietly.

"Hm?" Bonnie became alert as she glanced up at her best friend. "Oh, he's not upstairs, 'Lena."

Elena sighed in deeply as the group began to talk once again, noticing that it wasn't long until the long hand on the clock hit the 12 point. She didn't want to celebrate the new year without Stefan by her side, so she forced herself to stand up out of the warmth of the couch and unnoticeably made her way out of the living room, wrapping her arms around herself as she stepped into the cold hallway.

"Stefan?" Elena called up the stairs from the bottom of them, she looked up at the second landing only to see darkness looming back at her. A shiver ran up Elena's spine. "Stefan?" she called again. No answer.

Another sigh escaped her as she made a move to go back into the living room when a sparkle caught the corner of her eye before quickly disappearing with a small click of a box. Confused, Elena turned and faced the door that lead out onto the back patio at the end of the hallway. She immediately noticed Stefan standing there, staring into space.

Quickly picking up her pace, Elena marched down the hallway and threw the back door open. "Stefan, get inside. It's freezing out here and you're gonna catch a cold!"

Stefan turned around, startled at the sound of her voice. He didn't move a muscle, didn't obey her orders, and only stood there, staring at her standing in the doorway. Elena sent him a confused look.

"Stefan, come on, you're gonna miss the strike of midnight with our friends."

Stefan still didn't say anything, only simply shrugged a shoulder. Now worry seeping into her body, Elena dared herself to step out into the chilly air on the patio, gently closing the back door after herself and slowly moving towards Stefan, noticing his hand tightly wrapped around something small. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of it, looking back up at Stefan's face. "Um, baby, what's that?"

Stefan let out a frustrated breath of air, looking away from Elena for a few moments before glancing back. He stepped closer to her, his fingers only grazing her arms lightly. "Let's go inside, you're gonna get sick if you don't."

Elena shook her head firmly, setting him with a stern stare. "Stefan, what is it?"

"It's... nothing," he said quickly, ducking his head, his eyes set on the ground. He grabbed her by the arm without looking up and tried pulling her towards the door. But Elena wouldn't budge. Concern filtered its way into her brown irises as she watched him, her hand coming down to rest atop his own, stopping him.

"Baby..." she pushed a little, her voice small but loud enough for him to hear over the loud chatter from inside that had somehow managed to make its way out to them now. Their friends were getting rowdier and rowdier as the new year became closer and closer.

Glancing back down at his hand, she wondered what it could be that he was hiding. What could be so bad that he was choosing to hide it from her? Stefan noticed her trying to figure out what it was and attempted twisting his wrist around as to not let her see anything within his palm. Alas, black velvet material caught her eye and vanished quickly as he moved his hand away.

And suddenly, it clicked.

That tiny sparkle, the sound of small box clicking, black velvet jewellery box...

Elena slowly glanced back up into Stefan's face, ignoring the stinging sensation building up in her eyes. Her mouth was dry; she couldn't say anything, not yet, her eyes were wide and set. She wanted him to say something, anything.

"Elena..."

"Stefan, what is that?"

Knowing there was no way of avoiding it any longer, Stefan brought his balled up fist in between them and slowly opened it, revealing a small black velvet jewellery box; just as Elena had suspected. "I think you know what this is about, 'Lena."

Elena was caught between staring at the box and eyeing Stefan's face carefully, afraid that if she moved, did something, said something, she'd wake up and it'd turn out to be some type of dream she was in. Of course, she didn't want that to happen. If this was what she thought it was, then-

"Open it," Stefan told her softly, noticing her eyes flicker up to his face at last, wet tears gathering in them. Elena froze on the spot for a second, taking in a few shaky breaths before even thinking about opening up the box. But before she could do anything else, she found herself staring down at the most gorgeous diamond encrusted ring she'd ever seen. Her heart beat stopped for a moment before picking up speed again, her hand coming up to her mouth.

Elena's eyes connected with Stefan's to find him now more composed and relaxed then he had been when she had found him out on the patio at first. He smiled gently at her, moved his other hand to cup her cheek, slowly tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. The pad of his thumb caught a lone, falling tear, seeing a small smile spread its way across Elena's features. He moved in a little, pressing his lips to hers softly, shortly.

"Be mine forever," he whispered against her lips, kissing them again.

Warmth and overwhelming joy spread through Elena's entire body, from the tips of her fingers, right down to her toes, the cold, chilling winter air around them not affecting her as much anymore. Her arms slowly wrapped around Stefan, her fingers locking at the back of his neck, pulling herself upwards more as to kiss him deeper and more passionately.

"Yes," she muttered in between kisses. "A million times yes."

Somewhere, out in the town square, fireworks began being set off, signalling the new year befalling them. Stefan pulled away from Elena for a second, looking into her smiling face before moving back a step and taking the ring from the box and her left hand in his own.

Smiling as he did so, Stefan slowly slipped the ring onto Elena's ring finger, a small giggle and sniffle coming from Elena as she watched. "Gosh, it's beautiful."

Stefan smiled at her, now wrapping his arms around her waist. "Beautiful ring for an even more beautiful girl," he told her softly, pressing a kiss to her temple as she watched the ring glimmer on her finger, not being able to contain the smile on her face. "Happy new year, baby girl."

Elena glanced up into Stefan's face, her smile widening, if possible. "Happy new year."

Not too long after, the newly engaged pair made their way back into their house and into the living room, where Elena was nearly tackled to the ground by a hug from her best friend, one and only, Bonnie Bennett.

"Uh, Bon, you drunk or something?" Elena asked, a slight laugh in her voice as she slowly pulled away from the hug and looked into her friend's face seriously.

"Nope! Completely sober, thank you very much!" Bonnie exclaimed matter-of-factly. Her eyes quickly moved down to Elena's left hand and an unusually high pitched squeal escaped her. "Gosh, it's beautiful, 'Lena!"

"Where the fuck were you two at while we were exchanging oh so wonderful and cheerful 'happy new years'?" Damon said curiously but in a way that sounded like he was uninterested as well. Typical. Then his expression changed to one of suggestiveness. "Were you two up to anything special?"

"And what the eff is Bonnie going crazy over?" Caroline asked, genuinely curious as she stood up and made her way over to her two friends, seemingly over her earlier 'killer headache'. Her eyes widened at the sight of the sparkling ring. "Holy cow, Elena!"

"What?" both Jeremy and Matt questioned.

Bonnie being Bonnie, spun on the spot, the largest of grins on her face. "Stefan and Elena are gonna get married!"

The three guys' faces stared back at the petite excited woman, unbelieving. Matt and Jeremy suddenly jumped out of their seats and were checking Elena's hands for any signs of rings.

"Whoa, congratulations and happy new year, you two," Matt grinned, clapping Stefan on the back in a brotherly way. He moved towards Elena, enveloping her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Matt," Elena smiled, her eyes moving to her brother as she pulled away from Matt. Jeremy sent her a smile, immediately wrapping her into a warm hug.

"Congrats, Elena," he whispered into her ear, kissing her forehead as he pulled back. He quickly congratulated Stefan before everyone sharply turned at Damon's loud wolf whistle and boyish grin.

"I fucking knew it! Pay up, losers," Damon smirked at Jeremy and Matt, holding out his hand, palm upwards. Elena could only roll her eyes at him while Stefan just sighed deeply at his brother's actions.

"Trust him to make a bet on us," Elena muttered into Stefan's ear before laughing and pressing a kiss to his cheek, her fingers intertwining with his.

* * *

><p>Haha, so much cheesiness.<br>I love it. (:


	4. Chapter 4

_25th June, 2017_

"Elena!"

Elena didn't bother replying back, choosing to just ignore Stefan's calls for her. She was upset with him.

"Elena," Stefan called again, turning into the kitchen to find her staring out the window at the burning afternoon sun. He watched her for a moment, sensing a feeling of unease settle inside of him around her. "Hey, I'm gonna go out for a bit. I'll be back a little later on."

"Mhmm," was all Elena responded by, nodding her head slowly without turning to look at him. She could still feel Stefan's eyes boring into the back of her head and she struggled remaining put and containing the urge to run straight up to him and remind him of what today was.

"Do you need anything?" Stefan finally asked quietly, approaching her slowly. Elena shook her head, her back still turned to him. "Okay, I'll be going now."

Elena didn't say anything as Stefan's hands cupped her arms from behind her and he kissed her cheek gently. "Happy birthday, Gorgeous. I love you."

And he was gone so quickly, Elena barely had time to register what had happened. She turned around slowly, knowing he still hadn't exited the house as she hadn't heard the front door slam shut after him. He'd remembered. Of course he had.

But...

"So it's my birthday and you're leaving me all by myself?" Elena questioned, raising her voice just as the slam of the front door sounded throughout the house. Sighing, Elena turned back, slightly disappointed.

"Of course he didn't leave you on your own," Bonnie's voice broke out, making a smile come across Elena's features as she saw her best friend walk into the kitchen. "Happy birthday, Sweetheart!"

Bonnie wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her friend's body in a friendly hug.

"Hey, thanks. What are you doing here?" Elena asked, pulling back. She smiled at her friend. "Don't tell me Stefan left you here in his place."

"No!" Bonnie was quick to retort, unable to hide the wide grin from her face. "He's... Let's just say he'll be back really soon with something for you."

"Something for me?" Elena asked carefully, slowly. Bonnie nodded, enthusiasm in her every move.

"Yup!"

Elena raised an eyebrow at her green eyed friend. "Hey, Bon, you and Stefan seem to have gotten closer. I mean, you knew he was going to ask me to marry him before he even asked me. What's that all about?"

Bonnie couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. "We've just... Gotten closer during the past few months. You know the ring on your finger right now?" Elena's eyes flickered down to her glittering engagement ring on her left hand before going back to Bonnie's face. "He picked that out himself without the usual help a male gets from his friends or something. He then got all nervous about if you'd like it or not and so, he called up the person who knew you more than you knew yourself; me."

Elena took her time to process all of this, her head nodding once, twice, three times. "And so I'm guessing you're in on this surprise as well?"

"You bet I am," Bonnie threw Elena a wink. "He wanted to know it's what you wanted."

"Uh huh..." Elena nodded slowly again.

"Anyways!" Bonnie exclaimed, leaning across the kitchen island on her elbows and grinning at her friend. "How's the wedding planning going?"

"Ugh, it's tiring. Don't even remind me," Elena groaned in annoyance looking down at the counter top. "Although, Stefan's a complete sweetheart. He tries to help with anything he can."

"Oh, you can't be mad at him for too long," Bonnie observed slyly. Elena contained a small snigger and shot a playful glare at her best friend.

"_Shut up..._" she muttered, a small smile lighting up her face.

It was two hours later that the front door opened and slammed shut, the sound of footsteps heading in the living room's direction. Elena looked up from where she was sprawled on one of the couches, her smile falling when she saw her fiancé enter.

"Please don't tell me you're still upset with me," Stefan said, watching her. Elena crossed her arms over and turned her head away from him, causing Bonnie to snigger from the armchair she was curled up in.

"She's not upset with you, Stefan," Bonnie responded, smirking over at the brunette. "She's just being a drama queen."

"Ahh," Stefan nodded understandingly, smiling as he walked over to Elena, his eyes not moving away from her. Elena refused to look up at him but a loud squeal of surprise and a protest left her lips as she felt Stefan literally pick her up before placing her back down on his lap.

"Stefan," a whine sounded throughout the room as Bonnie watched on in amusement. "I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"And why is that, baby?"

"Because you left me on my birthday with _her _while _we _could've been doing something more productive," Elena put simply with a shrug, half serious, half teasing, her fingers slowly outlining the edge of his grey v-neck.

"_Hey!_" Bonnie exclaimed, feigning offense. "I'm sitting right here, you know!"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Stefan began slowly, trailing off and watching Elena, the two ignoring Bonnie's earlier outburst.

"You two are so cute but let's get serious here," Bonnie said, turning her eyes over to Stefan. "Where is my best friend's present?"

Shaking his head at their impatient friend, Stefan looked out in the doorway's direction, calling Caroline in. As told, Caroline made her way into the living room, cooing at a small bundle of golden fur in her arms. Elena's eyes widened as she quickly shot out of Stefan's lap and made a beeline over to Caroline, who looked up and smiled at the birthday girl.

"Happy birthday, 'Lena," Caroline beamed brightly, holding out the tiny pup to her friend, who was gaping down at it.

"Oh my gosh," Elena whispered, watching the sleepy puppy, reaching out to stroke its head. "She's so cute!"

"She's yours," Stefan's voice said from behind her. Elena paused for a second before turning her head towards Stefan, her eyes wide and a smile forming.

"Really?"

"Of course," Stefan smiled at her.

"Told you he was getting you something," Bonnie grinned, only to receive a childish poking out of the tongue from Elena. "24 years old and you still do that. Real mature."

"Here, hold her, Elena," Caroline said quietly, slowly and carefully slipping the lazy pup into Elena's arms.

"How did you know?" Elena quickly asked, spinning to look at Stefan.

"Well, I found out you've always wanted a pet dog but that you never got one because Jenna wouldn't allow it," Stefan began slowly, only to be cut off quickly by Bonnie.

"I was the one that told him!"

"Yeah, thanks Bon. Anyway, I decided to finally get you the golden retriever you've always wanted," he finished, leaning back as he watched her. "She's still nameless though, we left that up to you."

Elena glanced down at the little, squirming bundle, finally crouching down and setting her onto the floor, allowing her to pad around carelessly. She got back up, her eyes still on the small pup, and sat back down in her fiancé's lap, an arm wrapping around his neck.

"Got a name for her yet?" Caroline questioned curiously, also watching the moving fur ball.

"I'ma call her Sadie," Elena finally said.

"Aw, that's so cute," Bonnie giggled as she moved down to sit on the floor to play with Sadie. Sadie padded up to Bonnie, her tail wagging slowly as she approached.

"Somebody's getting excited now that they have someone to play with," Caroline muttered amusedly, now joining Bonnie.

Elena turned away from her friends, grinning down at Stefan, her other arm now wrapping around his neck, her fingers interlocking at the back. She slowly moved in, kissing his lips softly before pulling back and smiling. "You're forgiven," she joked quietly.

"I'm glad," Stefan chuckled, his hand settling on her waist as she pressed her lips to his once more.

It was Sadie's weak and tiny yelp that caused Stefan and Elena to break apart and look down at the now, excited puppy and their laughing friends. They couldn't help but laugh along.


	5. Chapter 5

_25__th__ February, 2018_

"Oh gosh, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Jenna breathed as she stepped back to take a look at the niece she'd raised herself. Elena looked down, inspecting herself.

"She does, doesn't she?" Bonnie grinned, also looking over her best friend's appearance, proudly bearing the 'maid of honour' title.

"Stefan'll like it, right?" Elena questioned nervously, looking up at the two.

"Are you kidding me? He's gonna adore it, like he adores you," Bonnie told her, smiling supportively. "I mean, when hasn't he ever liked something on you?"

Elena's cheeks flushed pink slightly. She slowly turned away from the two, gracefully stepping in front of the full-length mirror and staring at her reflection. Her long dark hair was pulled into a half up half down style, the falling tendrils curled flawlessly; her long, sleeveless, sparkling, pure white wedding dress fit her waist perfectly before falling into the wide, princess-like skirt. Her make up was barely noticeable, just the way she had wanted it.

"You need to stop worrying about how you look and all that other stuff," Jenna said, stepping behind Elena carefully as to not step on the floor-length skirt.

A knock came at the closed door, alerting the three girls.

"You may come in," Bonnie voiced an exaggerated British accent and the door swung open, Caroline and Damon walking in.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked worriedly, her brown eyes set upon Damon. He just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why does anything have to be wrong? Geez, you women hyperventilate over nothing on your wedding days," he rolled his eyes, making his way over to Bonnie.

Elena paused for a second before nodding. "Can I see Stefan?"

"_No!_" Caroline shouted, shooting a look at the bride as if she'd lost her mind. "That's bad luck!"

"I don't care about all that superstition, I just want to see Stefan," Elena argued.

"No, I won't allow it," Caroline shook her head, her voice carrying a tone of finality.

Elena stared at her blonde haired friend for a few seconds, disappointment crossing her features. As usual, Bonnie tried making it better.

"Do you want me to go get him for you?"

"_Bonnie!_"

"_Caroline!_" Bonnie shot back sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Damon. Elena's eyes met Bonnie's green ones for a second. "You don't have to _see_ each other really, you can talk to him behind the closed door."

"No..." Elena finally answered slowly, her eyes flickering between her two friends, then to Damon and Jenna. She sighed, moving to sit on the vanity table's chair. "I guess Caroline's right."

"_Yes!_" the blonde poked out her tongue, smirking at Bonnie.

"Oh, real mature," Bonnie crossed her arms over, leaning against Damon.

Elena suddenly turned to face Damon and Bonnie, her eyes settling on the blue eyed male. "How is Stefan doing?"

"Freaking out like you," Damon shot her a smirk, his eyes widening. "You two are _perfect_ for each other."

"Don't listen to him, 'Lena," Jenna said, approaching her niece. "Both of you, will be fine." She placed a small kiss to Elena's head and looked at her through the mirror. "I'm gonna go check that everything's in order."

"Oh, I'll come with," Caroline followed Jenna out of the room.

"And I'm going to check on my baby bro," Damon announced straight after, giving Bonnie a firm hug before pulling away and sending her a wink. "See you out there, Beautiful."

And with that, he left the two best friends to themselves.

"Uh, okay, I'm never getting used to that," Elena said slowly, staring after Damon's retreating back before turning to Bonnie. Bonnie shrugged a shoulder.

"I am," she put simply, going over to sit beside Elena. "Still nervous?"

"Like hell," Elena replied, sighing. "What if he has second thoughts and decides this is the wrong decision and that he doesn't want to be tied down?"

"You're being irrational, I swear," Bonnie laughed. "'Lena, you and Stefan have been together for, let me guess, forever? And now, you're getting married to him. Don't you think if he'd second guessed this decision he would've spoken up about it earlier? I mean, he had forever to call it off and whatnot. But he didn't, which means he's _still_ willing to marry a crazy person like you."

"Hey!"

"Just stating the truth," Bonnie grinned. "By the way, where'd you leave Sadie again? You didn't leave her at the house all alone, did you?"

"No, as if I'd do that to my baby," Elena quickly said, shaking her head. "The neighbours offered to keep and take care of her while Stefan and I are away. They're really nice people, Bon."

"I see," Bonnie laughed.

"Hey, you two," Jeremy's voice came through to them, both girl's turning their heads towards him. He stood in the doorway, watching as his sister stood up. "Wow, would you look at my sister?" he grinned. "You ready to start?"

Elena took a moment, composing herself first before nodding. "Ready as I'll ever be," she said quietly, moving towards her brother with her best friend trailing behind her.

Jeremy wrapped his sister into a warm hug. "You look beautiful. Mum and Dad would be so proud," he whispered to her, kissing her cheek and pulling back. Elena sent him a tiny smile, her mind drifting to their parents for a second.

"Thank you." Her voice was tiny.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked, a hand on her friend's shoulder, watching her with concern in her eyes. Elena put on a smile, looking at Bonnie.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She turned to Jeremy. "Ready?"

"Let's go," he grinned, holding out his arm for her. Elena shook her head at him and laughed, hooking her arm through his.

Stefan was waiting out on the alter with Damon right beside him. He was nervous but keen to see his wife-to-be and couldn't stand the idea of waiting any longer.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Stefan turned to look at his brother, asking him the question he'd already asked around thirteen times already. Yeah, Damon had been counting.

Rolling his eyes dramatically at his brother, Damon answered. "_Yes._ She's _perfectly_ fine. Although, she was kinda-"

"Do not joke around with this, Damon. I'm serious."

Damon laughed heartily at his brother, patting his shoulder. "You worry too much. Less stress, bro, chill more. She's probably on her way over right now."

Stefan stared across at all the guests that had joined them that day, all dressed up and waiting for the bride to arrive, which was happening any minute now. The minister was set and ready to go and so was the rest of the wedding party. All that was needed was Elena's presence, and boy, did he hope she'd show up soon.

As if on cue, the back doors of the church swung open. Somewhere behind them was Caroline, Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie and of course, Elena. He couldn't wait to see her. The sound of the familiar and well-known wedding tune slowly began and the guests all stood up to watch as the bride came down the aisle.

"You've got the rings, don't you?" Stefan whispered quickly to his brother, his eyes not wavering off the back door as Jenna came in slowly, followed by Caroline.

"_Shit!_" Damon cursed quietly, frantically reaching up into the inside of his jacket, searching the inside pocket for the rings. "I forgot where I put them."

This was enough for Stefan's head to turn sharply towards his brother. "Are you kidding me?"

Damon's wide, worrisome blue eyes quickly lost their look of concern and a smirk appeared, a low chuckle escaping. "They're right here," he patted the pocket the rings were enclosed in. "_Relax_."

A sigh of relief passed Stefan's lips just as he turned his attention back to the back door. Bonnie had just stepped into the church, a flawless smile on her face, her hands clutching at her bouquet.

"There's my girl," Damon whispered proudly, watching Bonnie with a grin on his face.

Stefan glanced at his brother for a second, happy that he'd finally settled on one girl, one very _amazing_ friend of his might he add, instead of going out with a different girl every other day. He was happy for Damon.

Stefan turned his head back, just in time.

And there she was.

There she was, looking all beautiful and amazing and slightly timid, her arm hooked through her brother's as her other hand held her arrangement of white roses.

Stefan could swear his world stopped as he watched her slowly make her way down the aisle towards him. His eyes seemed to be glued to her and not even a stupid comment from his brother would've been able to pull at his attention.

Elena's brown eyes fluttered open as she looked up ahead, quickly finding Stefan. Their eyes connected for a moment and that was all that was needed for the nervous flittering butterflies to come to a stop. A smile spread across her face, more sure of this than ever, her eyes set on Stefan – who looked _very_ handsome in his black suit, she noticed – and Stefan only, the whole outside world forgotten.

Reaching the front, Jeremy handed her over to Stefan, leaving a small kiss on her cheek before joining Jenna in the front row. Stefan's hand enveloped around Elena's delicate one as Bonnie took the bouquet away, placing it to the side as the minister began.

Time flew by quickly they found, as the only thing the two seemed to be doing was a lot of staring at the other. They exchanged vows and rings, the smile not leaving both their faces and the tears in Elena's eyes not seeming to be able to stay back.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

At those words, everyone stood, cheers and claps sounding throughout the whole church, Damon's wolf whistle making the two laugh as they continued staring at each other.

"You may kiss the bride," the minister spoke the traditional words, smiling at the two.

Stefan stepped forward, Elena meeting him halfway, glancing into his pale emerald eyes as his arms enveloped her slightly. She reached up a little, Stefan's lips colliding with hers softly, the two sharing the first kiss as husband and wife. Another one of Damon's wolf whistles sounded as Bonnie and Caroline's squeals of delight joined in.

"I love you," Elena whispered just as she pulled way, her eyes still shut. She slowly allowed them to open, staring up into her _husband's_.

"I love you, too," Stefan smiled that smile he only used for her, that adorable, full of love one. Elena's heart fluttered in her chest as she pressed her lips to his once again.


	6. Chapter 6

_29__th__ April, 2020_

_Alexia Rose Salvatore_

_Born on the 29__th__ of April, 2020_

_Daughter of Stefan and Elena Salvatore_

Twenty-six year old Elena Salvatore stared down at the little bundle of pink in her arms, leaning back into her husband's form as his arms enveloped her tightly, staring down at the child in her arms from over her shoulder.

To say she was glad to finally not be pregnant anymore would be the understatement of the year as Elena absolutely hated the things that came with pregnancy and what it did to her. But after long hours of labour, she was ecstatic about having her baby _finally_ in her arms and knew she'd go through anything for her little girl. Little Alexia Rose.

"She's absolutely beautiful," Elena whispered, not being able to take her eyes off of the tiny, sleeping infant.

Stefan pressed a small kiss to his wife's temple, nodding his agreement. "Takes after her mother."

Elena smiled, turning her head towards him and pecking his lips.

"Where is my gorgeous Goddaughter?" Bonnie whispered as she poked her head in, smiling at the two new parents. Elena smiled at her best friend, inviting her in. Damon followed his girlfriend in slowly, eyeing the small child.

"'Lena, she's so little and perfect," Bonnie whispered happily, moving in to hug her friend as best as she could without disturbing Alexia.

"I agree," Elena laughed softly, staring back down at her stirring daughter.

The four in the room continued to watch as the young infant lazily looked up, her green eyes finding the faces of her mother and father staring down at her.

"So that's it? That's my niece?" Damon muttered from beside Bonnie. "She doesn't do much." Bonnie turned, slapping his arm.

"Are you stupid? Of course she doesn't. She's a tiny, little baby!"

"Geez, calm down," Damon joked, wrapping both his arms around Bonnie's petite body, locking her arms to her sides, disabling her from moving.

Elena laughed at Damon and Bonnie's normal small bickering, always finding it amusing. She looked up at her best friend to find her watching with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Bon, would you like to hold her?" Elena asked quietly, her eyes on Bonnie. Bonnie's face instantly lit up as Damon's arms slowly fell from around her. She moved towards the bed, nodding frantically.

"Of course, I would."

Elena smiled, leaning out of Stefan's embrace for a moment, slowly, carefully, gently placing Alexia into Bonnie's awaiting arms before leaning back against Stefan. She watched as her best friend cooed down at her daughter, smiling at them.

"Aw, she's precious," Bonnie said, looking up at Elena happily before glancing back down at Alexia.

"Hey 'Lena," Caroline said softly, walking in, her own one year old son, Sean, resting on her hip safely, his head resting against his mother's shoulder, while Matt walked right behind her, one hand placed on her other shoulder. "Congratulations on your baby girl."

Caroline handed over a sleepy Sean to Matt, smiling as she hugged both Stefan and Elena. She looked over at Bonnie, who was standing on the other side of the bed with Damon, holding the newborn close to her, cooing at her. Caroline smiled, quickly making her way over to them to look at Alexia.

"Aw," Caroline grinned, looking up from Alexia and over at Stefan and Elena. "She totally has Stefan's eyes."

"Yeah, we noticed," Stefan laughed lightly, pulling Elena to him.

A few hours later, once Bonnie, Damon, Caroline and Matt had left, Stefan and Elena remained the only ones left in the room with their daughter.

Once fed and cleaned up, Elena held Alexia close, gently rocking her to sleep. Alexia's green eyes were wide, however, refusing to shut for now.

"She's so quiet," Elena whispered, looking up at her husband. Stefan nodded his agreement, reaching out to carefully take Alexia from her mother's arms.

"I'll try getting her to sleep, babe," he told her softly, balancing his daughter in his arms. "You've done enough work and you need your rest. Doesn't she, Lexi?"

"Lexi?" Elena smiled fondly, watching her husband and daughter. "That's adorable."

Elena leaned back, her brown irises following a pacing Stefan trying to put Alexia to sleep unsuccessfully, and muttering how much he loved her and how she'd become his whole world, along with her mother of course, he added. Elena couldn't help but smile adoringly every time Stefan placed a loving kiss to Alexia's head and tiny hands.

Alexia grabbed a hold of her father's finger, clutching it and not letting go, making Elena laugh. "She loves you."

Stefan turned his head to his wife, a grin on his face.

It was an hour later that the first time parents were finally able to put their daughter to sleep, with the help of the midwife of course. The two watched their baby girl, peacefully asleep in her little bundle of pink blankets.

"I can't wait until we get her home," Elena sighed tiredly, her head falling against Stefan's shoulder. Stefan's arm intuitively wrapped around his wife's body, kissing her forehead.

"It shouldn't be too long until we can," he said quietly. Glancing down at Elena, he gently took her hand into his own, grabbing it tightly. "Thank you," he murmured against her temple.

Elena turned carefully to look at him, her face baring a soft smile. "What for, baby?"

"For everything," he replied softly, his lips lingering against her forehead, Elena's eyes closing in content. "For Lexi."

Stefan felt Elena's lips press against the underside of his chin, his jaw and then his lips, his hold on her tightening a little. "For you and for Lexi, anything."


	7. Chapter 7

_26__th__ November, 2022_

_Eden Noelle and Isla Quinn Salvatore_

_Born on the 26__th__ of September, 2022_

_Daughters of Stefan and Elena Salvatore_

It had been two full months since the family of three had welcomed the two new additions to their small family, identical twins, Eden and Isla. Alexia, now a little energetic two year old, was more than ecstatic in welcoming her two younger sisters and it showed through the way she was always watching over them as they slept during the days or watching her parents run around, tending to them, wanting to help.

"Mama!" Lexi's voice travelled throughout the large house, standing in the twins' bedroom doorway. "Mama! Isla cwying!"

"Shh Lexi, you'll wake up Eden," Elena whispered loud enough, hurrying up the stairs and into the bedroom, straight to the crib that held the crying infant. She reached down, scooping up the small girl. "Hey there, baby girl," she cooed gently, her hand supporting Isla's head carefully. "What's got you in a bad mood?"

"Maybe she hungy," Lexi suggested helpfully, staring up at her mother. Elena looked down at her eldest daughter, being able to hold a hand for her to take.

"Come on, Shorty. Let's go downstairs before Eden wakes up."

Checking on her other little girl and that the baby monitor was on before leaving, Elena lead Lexi down the stairs, skillfully balancing a now, calm Isla on one arm.

"When Daddy get home?" Lexi asked curiously, a grin splitting across her adorable face.

"He'll be home soon, bubba," Elena replied. "Can you stay here with Sadie while I get Isla some water real quick?"

"Yes, Mummy," Lexi nodded, sitting down beside the now, full grown Golden Retreiver, patting it's head.

Making sure Lexi was good, Elena quickly stepped into the kitchen, still carrying a gurgling Isla. "Why are you the one that's always fussing and crying, huh?" Elena questioned, pressing a small kiss to Isla's head.

Isla's brown eyes stared up at her mother, wide and serene.

"Come on, let's get you a drink of water," Elena said, grabbing a fresh, clean bottle and experetly filling it with water with one hand.

Going back into the living room, Elena found Lexi still sitting beside a sleepy Sadie, patting her head.

"What does Lala want, Mummy?" Lexi asked, looking up at her mother as she sat down, carefully placing the tip of the bottle into Isla's mouth before looking back at Lexi. She smiled at her daughter. Alexia had taken to calling Isla 'Lala' at times.

"I'm giving her some water for now," Elena glanced down at her baby girl. "And it looks like its what she wanted."

Lexi stood up and toddled her way over to her mother and sister, watching silently as Isla slowly drank down the water.

Elena's eyes moved back to her eldest daughter, a small smile painting her lips as Lexi reached out a small hand, stroking Isla's soft tuft of dark hair. Elena absolutely adored how much Alexia seemed to love being an older sister and wanting to help with the twins. It was too adorable. She and Stefan had made sure to let Lexi feel included ever since the twins were born, fearing she might feel neglected or jealous if they didn't. But Lexi had made it perfectly clear through her actions that she understood that the twins needed lots and lots of attention.

"Mama, was I wittle like dis?" Lexi pointed at Isla, looking up at Elena.

"Of course, you were, Shorty," Elena laughed a little, pulling the bottle away from Isla once she'd had enough. "Everyone was little like this once."

"I isn't anymore," Lexi grinned proudly, leaning back on her heals and pointing at herself. The sound of the front door swinging open caught the toddler's attention and her head swivelled around to see who had come in. "Daddy!"

"Hey there, Shorty," Stefan grinned as he picked Lexi up off the floor and brought her to him, kissing her head. "How's my baby girl been today?"

"Good," Lexi giggled loudly, squirming around a little as her father tickled her side gently.

"And I'm going to put this one back to sleep," Elena suddenly said, placing Isla's bottle on the coffee table and standing up. Stefan watched his wife gently coo at Isla to go back to sleep as she made her way towards him in order to go back upstairs. As she passed by him, he quickly grabbed her by the arm, stopping her. Elena's head turned towards him just as she felt him place a kiss to her forehead. He let go of her arm without a word and she proceeded to go upstairs.

Once back down, Elena walked into the living room to see Lexi sitting on her fathers lap, facing him as she told him of what her day consisted of while Stefan listened to her every single word. Elena smiled at the sight of the two, loving the way how Stefan cherished and genuinly listened to their eldest.

"And I helped Mama with the twins!" Lexi exclaimed with a grin, showing off all of her little pearly whites. Stefan chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sure you did, baby," he told her proudly before noticing his wife was standing in the doorway, watching them.

"Hey," she said quietly, moving further into the room. "I'm gonna go start on dinner now and then after you've had your dinner, it's a bath for you and bed time after that, Shorty."

"Okay, Mama," Lexi nodded without any objections before clambering off of her father's lap and running towards a bunch of her toys set to the side of the room. Knowing Lexi was occupied for the time being, Elena quickly moved into the kitchen.

It was about ten minutes later that Elena felt two strong, warm arms wrap around her waist from behind, a pair of lips pressed against her neck. "Hey you," he breathed gently against her skin, pressing one last kiss.

Elena smiled, turning her head to the side to look at her husband. "Hey," she replied softly before her eyes quickly flickered in the living room's direction. "Shouldn't you be watching Lexi?"

"Baby, she's a talking two and a half year old, I'm sure she can handle herself for five minutes," Stefan said quietly, tightening his hold around her waist. "And it's not like I'd let _anything _happen to our baby girls."

"I know, I just worry," Elena sighed, her breath cutting short as she felt him place a kiss to the pulse point in her neck and it took everything in her not to crumble.

"Just relax, Lexi's playing with her toys for now. If she needed anything, she'd be calling us," Stefan said, resting his chin against her shoulder.

"Well, Eden is gonna wake up soon, so can-"

"Of course," Stefan replied quickly, knowing exactly what she was asking for. Elena smiled to herself.

As if on cue, a small cry rang out through the speakers of the baby monitor and before Elena could notice, Stefan was already halfway up the stairs, ready to tend to their daughter.

He brought the small infant downstairs, bringing her into the kitchen where Elena had set out a second bottle with water for him to give Eden. Stefan sat down, gently pressing the tip of the bottle to the baby's lips before looking up at his wife. "How do you even know what they want?"

Elena shrugged a shoulder, smiling at him. "I just... do. And besides, I only fed the both of them two hours ago which means their next feed is in another two to three hours so..."

"Geez, no wonder it's the women who give birth," Stefan laughed, earning a playful glare.

"Did you go past Damon and Bonnie's like you planned?" Elena questioned, turning back to the stove, a hand on her hip.

"Uh, yeah, I did," Stefan answered, watching the infant.

"How's she doing? She's like, due in a month or so," Elena said.

"Yeah, she seems like she's ready for it. I don't think she's as tolerant as you were during pregnancy," Stefan laughed. "Poor Damon."

"I wouldn't worry about him," Elena smirked, thinking of her snarky brother-in-law. "He can handle himself."

"I sure hope so," Stefan said slowly, taking the bottle away from Eden before standing up. "Anyways, I'm going to _attempt _putting this little one back to sleep."

Leaving Elena in the kitchen, Stefan walked out.

It wasn't until later that night that the two got a peaceful moment together. Alexia had been fed, bathed, read a story and put to bed without any problems, same with the twins.

The pair stumbled up the dim staircase, half paying attention to where they were going, half absorbed in the other. A stifled laugh escaped Elena, only to be silenced by a pair of lips on hers.

"Oh God, two months deprived from this is _way_ too long," Elena whispered, her lips leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw and down the curve of his neck, her arms wrapping loosely around his shoulders. She hoisted herself upwards, wrapping her legs around his middle as she kissed his lips once more. "I missed you," she whispered against his lips as he carried her towards their bedroom, the two being careful as to not wake the kids.

"I missed you, too, baby," Stefan whispered as he shut the bedroom door, her back pressing against it. Their lips were together again hungrily, her hands roaming his upper body.

"If one of the kids wakes up..." Elena trailed off, her hands threading through his already tousled hair.

"They won't," Stefan said quickly, pressing a kiss to the underside of her chin.

"You never know," she shrugged, her legs dropping from around his waist slowly, her arms wrapping around his torso now. "I feel so paranoid."

Stefan brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, brushing away her long, dark hair. "If that's how you feel, then we won't go there tonight. It's up to you, baby. In the meantime, I'll go check in on our girls."

Stepping away from her husband, Elena allowed him to step out of the room, staying behind.

_How did I wind up with such a perfect man?_ she wondered as she watched the spot he'd been standing in not too long ago. For years now they'd been together; they'd gotten married and had three gorgeous kids yet, the magic feel and perfection had never seemed to fade, or even waver. He was so prefect and considerate when it came to her and all kinds of perfection when it came to the children. How did she wind up so lucky?

Taking a step into the hallway, Elena looked around to find the twins' bedroom door open. She slowly made her way in, seeing Stefan watching over the two sound asleep babies.

"Did you check in on Lexi?" she questioned softly as she stood beside him, grabbing his hand in hers.

Stefan nodded slowly. "Yeah, I did. She's dead to the world," he said quietly, letting go of her hand and wrapping an arm around her instead. His eyes never left the two peaceful infants though.

Leaning her head against his shoulder, Elena sighed softly. "Stefan?"

"Mhmm?" he responded, letting her know he was listening.

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes for a second.

Stefan took his time to respond but did, just as the two made their way out of twins' bedroom and into their own. "I love you, too," he said as he closed the door and turned back towards her to find her standing not too far from him. "So much."

Elena moved closer to him, her fingers gently moving up his arms and towards his neck, wrapping her arms around him. Brown eyes were set on green ones, her gaze never flinching or blinking. Stefan stared back at her, noticing how her features looked alluring in the darkened room, the streaming moonlight through the window highlighting her beautiful face.

"Show me."

And that was all it took.


	8. Chapter 8

_26__th__ September, 2023_

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house, alerting the adults inside.

"I'll get it," Elena called out, racing to the front door. She quickly swung the door open to be met by Damon's smirking face.

"Good _morning _sunshine," he greeted her in a faux-cheerful tone.

"Morning, Damon," Elena replied monotonously. Damon shook his head disapprovingly.

"Now, is that a way to greet your guests, Elena?" Damon smirked, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm not too sure my brother would approve of his wife's behaviour."

"It's a way to greet you specifically and I'm sure Stefan understands," Elena retorted, crossing her arms. "Where's my best friend?"

"Right here, 'Lena!" Bonnie's voice sounded cheerful as she walked up the porch steps towards them, her and Damon's nine month old daughter, Leila, settled on her hip.

"Hey Bon," Elena smiled at her friend before turning her attention to the child. "Oh my gosh, Leila! You're all grown up now!"

Elena lifted Leila out of Bonnie's arms, kissing her head before ushering the two adults into the house.

"Where's my brother?" Damon asked, bored.

"Out the back with the kids," Elena told him absentmindedly.

"See ya," he said, making his way down the hallway to the back door.

"Him and his moods," Elena muttered, still carrying Leila.

"Yeah, I call it his Man Pain," Bonnie sniggered, placing the bag full of Leila's necessities on the hallway table. "Caroline and Matt arrive yet?"

"Nope, you, Damon and this little cutie are the first to arrive," Elena said, making her way into the living room with Bonnie. The two friends sat down, Leila settling on her Godmother's lap. "My, she's growing fast."

"You can talk. Your twins turn _one _today!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Elena smiled fondly at the thought of her daughters. "They do," she confirmed. "It's amazing how time flies by, isn't it?"

"It is," Bonnie nodded in agreement before a teasing grin appeared. "Now that they've hit the one year mark, you and Stefan planning any new additions to your family?"

Elena paused for a second, her cheeks burning slightly. She shook her head. "No, no, three... Three's enough," she answered slowly before setting Bonnie with a look. "Have you been speaking to Caroline?"

"Uh... No..." Bonnie said hesitantly, putting on an innocent smile. "Why?"

"Because I swear she asked the same thing one or two weeks ago," Elena said. "Yeah... You two have been talking."

"Guilty," Bonnie laughed.

A loud pitter-patter of tiny feet was heard before little Eden appeared, dressed in her light blue over-alls, her shoulder length dark hair clipped back with two small butterfly clips.

"Hey Sweetheart," Bonnie smiled adoringly at the young child, beckoning Eden over to her. Eden took small hesitant steps towards Bonnie before smiling shyly and moving towards her. Bonnie scooped her up onto her lap, brushing her hair back gently. "Happy birthday, Eden."

"Tank yoo," Eden murmured one of the few phrases she and her sister knew. Bonnie laughed, squeezing the young girl into a tight hug.

"She's so cute," Bonnie gushed, grinning over at Elena.

"Yeah, Stefan likes to think they get that from him but..." Elena shook her head jokingly. Bonnie laughed again.

Eden sat up, staring at the infant in her mother's lap, her brown eyes wide and curious.

"Remember Leila, Sweetheart?" Elena questioned her daughter gently, supporting Leila's back.

"Leila," Eden said slowly, smiling a little as she nodded up at her mother.

"Where's her sister?" Bonnie asked, looking up at her friend. Elena shrugged.

"Isla's probably with Damon or something. Since, you know, they have a _bond,_" Elena answered. "Kinda makes sense. Isla's the loud, energetic one out of the two."

"And Lexi?"

"Lexi is... Lexi's a whole different story, Bon," Elena laughed, standing up. "We should probably head outside and see how the guys are doing."

"Good idea," Bonnie agreed, lifting Eden up with her as she stood up and followed Elena out back.

"Godmumma Bonnie!" Alexia shrieked, seeing her favourite person in the whole wide world, besides her Daddy of course, step out onto the patio carrying her little sister. The young three year old ran across the grass and up onto the patio to greet her Godmother.

"Hey baby girl," Bonnie smiled, setting Eden onto her own feet before greeting Lexi with a warm hug. "How've you been?"

"I've been good," Lexi conversed, seeming way too smart for her age. Everyone had always teased her for it.

"'Lena?"

Elena turned around as Bonnie took Leila from her. She recognized the voice immediately. "We're out the back, Caroline!"

Not too long after that, Caroline and Matt emerged from the house, their two sons, Sean and Xavier, following behind.

"Where are the birthday girls?" Caroline said as soon as she faced Elena, a wide smile on her face. Elena smiled back, motioning towards the backyard with her head.

"With their dad," she answered.

"I'll be right back," Caroline grinned, going down the steps towards the group that Bonnie, Eden and Leila had joined.

Elena turned back to Matt and the boys. "Hey Sean, why don't you take Xavier and go play with the other kids?"

Sean grinned, nodding before taking his brothers arm carefully and leading him down the stairs to where everyone was.

"Hey," Elena laughed a little, looking back at Matt, who had seemed to remain quiet. "How've you been?"

"Alright, you know with Caroline," Matt chuckled, his hands in his pockets. "The girls happy?"

"Yeah, they seem to be," Elena looked back at the large group on the grass, her eyes spotting out Isla, who was clinging to Damon's neck, hanging off it as Damon tried to get her off and Eden, who was giggling happily in Stefan's arms as he tickled her. Elena smiled, successfully stifling a laugh at the sight of Damon struggling to get Isla off of him without her falling.

"Yeah, they're happy."


	9. Chapter 9

_25__th__ February, 2024_

Thirty year old Elena Salvatore woke up slowly, feeling the warm sun filtering through the window against her closed eyelids. She groaned out in annoyance, pushing herself to turn onto her other side. Once settled, she slowly opened her eyes, seeing her husband's back to her, sound asleep, or so she thought.

"I thought we'd settled that you'd stop the staring a long time ago," she heard him mumble sleepily. She smiled, never tiring of their old silly little banter.

"And I thought we'd settled that it wasn't, and never has been staring, but _gazing,_" she shot back, unable to keep the smile off her face. She heard him chuckle lightly before he turned suddenly, pinning her down as she laughed in surprise.

"It's still creepy," he said, grinning down at her, giving her the 'I'm always right' look.

"Nope, it's romantic," Elena smiled, her laugh fading out into a soft moan as he captured her lips unexpectedly, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer on their own accord. Stefan's lips slowly peeled away from hers, trailing down to her chin and throat. "Mmm, happy anniversary, baby," she murmured, tilting her head back for him, her eyes fluttering shut.

Pushing at his shoulders with as much pent up strength she could muster that early in the morning, Elena rolled them over onto his side of the bed, now her body atop his. She stared down at him, her hands pressed against his firm chest and her hair sheilding both sides of her face. "We musn't get carried away right now. We have all night to make up for it," she teased him, a smirk on her face, enjoying the look of disappointment that came across his face. "The kids are surely awake by now. It's already 6:30."

"Remind me again, why do little kids wake up so early?" Stefan asked, watching her.

Elena shrugged, still gazing down at him as she straddled his waist. "I don't know. Some internal alarm telling them that _Sesame Street_'s on or something. Lucky for us, only one of our children so far experiences that. As for the other two, they're probably waiting for us to let them out of their cribs, so come on."

As Elena quickly hopped off of him and out of bed, Stefan let out an annoyed protest as he sat up, watching as she tied her long hair into a high ponytail. "You're lucky I love you so much," he told her.

Elena smiled and turned back to him, dropping one last peck to his lips. "I love you, too."

Leaving Stefan in their room, Elena walked right into the twins' bedroom to find them standing against the railings of their cribs, waiting for one of their parents to come to them.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Elena greeted Eden cheerfully as she lifted her out of her crib and placed a kiss to her cheek before setting her onto her own two feet and turning to Isla.

"Mama!" Isla screamed out, holding out both her tiny arms, her small fingers making grabbing motions. Elena smiled at the young toddler, going over and lifting her out as well.

"Up you get," Elena mumbled, resting Isla on her hip and looking down at an awaiting Eden. "Tell you what," Elena began as she knelt down, Isla's feet hitting the floor. "Why don't you two go get Daddy out of bed while I go downstairs and prepare some breakfast? Do we have a deal?"

Both girls nodded quickly, picking up easily on what their mother meant. They turned around, one after the other, running out the door and into their parent's bedroom. Elena had to laugh when she heard Stefan speak to the girls as she stepped back out into the hallway and was making her way towards the stairs.

"Your mother set you two up on the job, didn't she?" Elena heard.

"Of course, I did, baby," she replied loudly, just as she descended the stairs.

Elena first made a stop at the living room, finding Lexi lying on a couch, her eyes glued to the _Cookie Monster _and _Elmo_ on the television screen. "Morning, Sweetheart."

Alexia's green eyes flickered over to her mother just before they widened and she jumped off the couch and rushed towards Elena, jumping up and down excitedly.

"I know what today is! I know what today is!" she exclaimed energetically, wide smile set.

"What's today?" Elena asked.

"It's you and Daddy's wedding annifersary!"

Elena had to laugh at the pronouciation a little, kneeling down to Lexi's height. "And who told you that?"

"Godmumma Bonnie did yesterday!" Lexi grinned.

"Ahh, I see," Elena smiled, standing back up right. "I shall thank her for that soon."

"Can I go watch _Sesame Street _now?" Lexi asked pleadingly.

"Of course, you can. Never said you couldn't," Elena replied, moving in the kitchen's direction before stopping. "But before I go, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"Yeah, pancakes sound good," Stefan's voice travelled in first right before he appeared, carrying both Eden and Isla on an arm. Elena nodded.

"Pancakes it is," she confirmed, finally exiting to the kitchen.

As Elena prepared the family some food, she listened in on her husband and kids in the living room, smiling to herself whenever she heard a joyous laugh.

"So, what is it exactly we're doing tonight?"

Elena jumped suddenly at the voice, turning on the spot to find Stefan smirking back at her. "That's for getting our two youngest daughters, whom you know I can't deny anything to, to get me out of bed."

Elena shot a glare at him before turning back. "Well then, suffer not knowing until the time comes."

"But I like knowing stuff," he said, moving closer to her, his arms going around her waist as he settled his chin on her shoulder.

"Where are the girls?" Elena asked, ignoring his last comment. Stefan persisted though, pressing sweet kisses against her neck, easily finding her soft spot.

"They're in the living room watching TV, where else would they be?" he questioned sarcastically, still practically worshipping the soft skin of her neck.

Elena tried squirming out of his grasp but found herself to be quite reluctant, her resolve crumbling right before her as she leaned back against him with a sigh. "Stefan..."

"Yes, baby?" he whispered almost huskily into her ear, his hands resting on her flat stomach.

Elena quickly turned off the stove, turned in his arms and gave him a small pout. "You're no fair. You know what that does to me."

"What's it do to you?" Stefan smirked, only to have Elena's fist hit his chest. "Ow?"

"You're mean today. You've been hanging around Damon too much," she said, feigning seriousness before moving out from his arms and grabbing some small plates for the girls. "And if you must know so badly," she went on placing a couple of pancakes for each of the girls, "Caroline had offered to take the girls for the night at 3 this afternoon. I'm sure your smart enough to figure out what happens from there."

Shooting him one last smirk, Elena called in the girls, placing their breakfast on the island.

"Well then," Stefan turned, just in time to catch Isla running in, lifting her up as she giggled, seating her in her high chair.

"Thank you, Mummy," Lexi exclaimed as she struggled to get into a stool at the kitchen island. Stefan came up right behind her, lifting her up onto it as Elena seated Eden.

"You're very welcome, Lexi," Elena smiled, watching as Stefan helped them.

-X-

"You know you have to call me if anything happens or if they need something," Elena reminded her blonde haired friend that evening, following Caroline to the front door, carrying Isla.

"Elena," Caroline started, stopping to turn around on the spot, a knowing smile on her face as she shifted Eden onto her other hip. "I have two little boys of my own at home, don't you think I know how to take care of kids?"

"Yes, but-"

"And don't you think I know how it feels to leave your kids with someone else overnight at such a young age?"

"I know, but still-"

"No buts! I understand but they'll be fine. Sean and Xavier are waiting at home with their father for these beautiful girls so they can play," Caroline said, smiling down at Lexi who grinned back. Elena sighed deeply. "'Lena, you need to relax. Nothing Stefan can't cure tonight."

Elena felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she blushed light pink, glaring at a suggestively smiling Caroline.

"Come on, Lexi," Caroline said to the young girl. "Let's get going."

"Okay," Lexi nodded, moving towards her mother and hugging her legs. "See you tomorrow, Mummy. Have fun with Daddy."

And with that, Alexia turned and ran out onto the front porch, her favourite _Pooh Bear _backpack clutched in her hands. Caroline smirked, facing Elena.

"Oh Lexi, you have no idea," the blonde muttered teasingly.

"_Caroline!_" Elena hissed, placing Isla on the ground.

"Okay, okay, we're going now," Caroline laughed. "I'll drop them off tomorrow, around noon or a bit after, something like that. We'll see you then."

Grabbing a hold of Isla's tiny hand as Eden was still resting on her hip, Caroline turned, leaving with the twins in tow.

"Bye 'Lena."

Elena stood in the now empty hallway. Silence enveloped her. There was no sounds of toys being thrown around, baby talk, children's television programs playing, the sound of childish giggles here and there. Everything was quiet.

Turning around slowly, Elena made her way down the hallway towards the back door, where she knew Stefan was, sitting on the patio. She stepped outside, the first thing being noticed is the slow setting sun and the pinky-orange colours it flared across the sky. She found herself dropping into her husband's lap, her eyes never leaving the beautiful sky.

Stefan didn't say anything to her and just let her sit there, leaning against him as she stared out at the sun. He just placed a small kiss to the back of her neck and without her knowing, moved to slip a light necklace around her neck, gently clipping it at the back.

Elena felt the cold metal fall against her skin and she instantly looked down, noticing the new addition to her attire. She turned her body sideways as to look at Stefan, questioning him with her eyes.

"Happy anniversary," he only says, moving his hands to the heart shaped pendant laying perfectly against her chest. He opened it carefully, motioning for her to look down at it. She did.

"You wanna know why it's their pictures in there and not some silly, engraved 'I love you' message?" he asked her softly.

Elena smiled as she looked up at him, shrugging a little. "They're our daughters."

"Oh my God, really?"

"Stefan," Elena whined, shoving lightly at his chest. He chuckled a little before turning serious again.

"Because sure! We have a house together, we have a car, money, all sorts of things," he began, "But at the end of the day, those things don't matter. Those things can be taken away from us just like that. But those three girls, those three _gorgeous _girls, they're ours. Mine and yours. And no one can ever take that away from us. No matter what the case. They'll always be our baby girls."

Elena couldn't help the warm pricks that stung her eyes as she quickly looked down at the pendant once more. She smiled, closing it slowly as she looked up at her husband, going in to kiss his lips tenderly, taking her time to transfer all the love and gratefulness she felt through it.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips, eyes still closed. She felt him peck her lips once, twice before pulling away, allowing her eyes to flutter open.

"See? I can be sweet," Stefan grinned, bringing her into his arms, her head fitting in the crook of his neck as she snuggled further into him.

Elena laughed a little against his skin. "Sweet? You're absolutely perfect."

"Even when I give you a hard time?" he asked, smirking. Elena nodded against his neck. "Even when I give you a hard time, on purpose?"

Moving her head to look at him, Elena sent him an amused smile. "On purpose?"

"You're sexy as hell when you're angry," Stefan said, smirking as she came closer.

"I am?" she breathed, her lips inches away from his, her eyes closed.

"Oh, you have no idea," Stefan confirmed quietly just before her lips covered his, silencing him.

Escalating straight from passionate to downright heated, Elena turned completely to face him, straddling him in the process, her hands coming down to his chest, never breaking their deep kisses.

"Oh gosh," Elena murmured slightly breathless as she forced herself away from his lips. "Shall we take this upstairs?"

"Great idea," Stefan muttered back before claiming her lips again, securely wrapping his strong arms around her petite waist, standing up. A small surprised squeak came from the back of Elena's throat, followed by a small giggle, her legs wrapping around his waist as he walked them back into the house.

"I love you," Stefan said quietly that night, her body wrapped up in his arms.

"I love you, too," Elena whispered, looking up at him and kissing his lips tenderly. "Always."


	10. Chapter 10

_29__nd__ April, 2026_

"Mama!"

Elena Salvatore sighed deeply, running a hand through her long straight hair, pushing it back. She blinked once, twice at her reflection in the vanity mirror before quickly getting up and heading out of the room. She walked down the hallway, making her way into her eldest daughter's bedroom to see what looked like a clothing avalanche.

"Lexi!" Elena exclaimed, picking up a crumpled up blue party dress off of the floor, quickly going over to her daughter's closet and hanging it back up neatly. She turned back to the young girl, her hands on her hips. "What happened in here?"

"I can't find anything to wear!" Lexi complained, slumping down onto her bed. Elena sighed again, beginning to pick up the random items of clothing on the floor.

"It doesn't mean you throw all these around," Elena told her sternly, placing a whole bunch of Lexi's multiple shirts, shorts and dresses on her bed before going for more. "And what do you mean you have nothing to wear? You have a ton of clothes."

"Nu-uh!" the birthday girl pouted. "Help me, Mummy!"

Elena just stared at her now six year old daughter. "Alright then, Lexi."

"Yay!" Lexi grinned, jumping off her bed. Elena went to the door, popping her head out into the hallway.

"Stefan! Can you get Eden and Isla dressed please?"

"I'm on it!"

Turning back to an awaiting Lexi, Elena readied herself for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Hey Auntie Elena," both Sean and Xavier Donovan grinned up at her from the doorway. Elena smiled at the two boys.<p>

"Hey boys. Come on in," she moved to the side allowing them past her, Caroline following in after them and giving Elena a tight hug. "Hey Caroline," she laughed a little.

"Hey 'Lena!" Caroline smiled at her friend as she pulled away from the hug. "Matt's coming. He's just grabbing Alexia's present from the car."

"You shouldn't have."

"Nuh. I don't want to hear it!" Caroline's voice rose above Elena's, making her laugh. "The birthday girl outside?"

"Yeah, where they always are on their birthdays. Try to get them out on any other day and it's near impossible," Elena told her.

"Kids," Caroline shrugged. "Are Bonnie and Damon here yet?"

Elena raised an eyebrow at her friend, containing a laugh. "Yes, they are. Face it, Caroline. They're always first to arrive."

"Damn it," Caroline muttered with a smile just as Matt came in, holding a medium sized, wrapped up box.

"Hey 'Lena," he greeted her with a grin, holding out the present to her. "This is for Lexi."

"You really didn't have to go to that trouble but thank you," she smiled, placing the gift on the hallway table for later.

"Really, it wasn't trouble at all," Matt shrugged, smiling.

Elena turned to the two awaiting boys. "Come on then. Let's get outside to the rest of them."

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed upon seeing her, the petite woman grinning, motioning for her two friends to come over.

Elena and Caroline both moved down the steps to the grass and made their way to the large group, whom Matt and the young boys had already joined. The men had striked up a friendly soccer game with the kids, all the youngsters participating. Sadie lay in the shade of a tree, lazily watching the ongoings.

"I swear, someone's gonna get hit," Bonnie murmured from the sidelines as her two friends approached.

"I agree," Caroline nodded, watching the game.

"Ow! Fuck!"

"Mummy! Uncle Damon said a bad word!" Lexi yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Damon.

Damon looked up, spotting out Elena and glaring. "Elena, your daughter kicked the freaking ball in my face!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Here we go..." Elena sighed.

"Told you someone was gonna get hurt," Bonnie laughed, going over to her husband to check up on him. "Show me where it hurts," she said, inspecting his face.

Damon smirked, hearing her choice of words. He pointed to his lips. "Right here."

"Uh huh, come here," she told him quietly. Damon leaned in, Bonnie pecking his lips and looking at him pointedly. "Better?"

"Much," he smirked again.

"Who would've known Damon Salvatore would wind up married, to our best friend nonetheless, with a child?" Caroline wondered, watching the couple with a smile.

"I wouldn't know," Elena shrugged, also watching them.

"Mama?" Isla's voice sounded, grabbing Elena's attention. She kneeled down to Isla's height, noticing Eden and Leila following her.

"What is it, baby? Are you hurt?" Elena asked, brushing her daughter's dark hair away from her eyes. Isla shook her head.

"Nope," she said. "I wanna go inside."

"Okay then, bub," Elena nodded, rising back up. "Hey Caroline, I'm gonna take the girls inside. Do you think you can keep an eye out for any other injuries?"

"No problem," Caroline smiled. Bonnie approached hearing the end of the conversation.

"Hey, I'll come with you," she said, grabbing Leila's hand as she followed.

Once they'd settled the 3 three year olds in front of the television with some fruit pieces, both mothers went back to the kitchen, deciding to get a head start on lunch.

"Can you believe she's six already?" Elena asked as she stared out at her daughter through the kitchen window that overlooked the backyard.

"Nope, it's almost like it was yesterday when I walked into that hospital room and there you were, carrying her," Bonnie smiled at the memory. "They all grow up though, 'Lena."

"I know, it's just..." Elena trailed off slowly, turning away from the window to look at her best friend. "You don't want them to, you know?"

"I know," Bonnie nodded with a smile. "Did you ever think you'd wind up with all this when you were, I don't know, sixteen or seventeen?"

Elena looked over at her friend, thinking back to her last year of high school, which seemed forever ago. A small memory flickered in her mind as she dropped what she was doing and smiled at Bonnie. "I didn't. But you did, in a way."

Bonnie looked up, confusion all over her face. "Say what?"

"Come with me," Elena said, smiling as she grabbed Bonnie by the arm, checked that the three girls were alright before dragging her up the stairs and into her and Stefan's bedroom.

"'Lena, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked as she sat down on the bed, watching as Elena disappeared into the closet, only to emerge back out with a small wooden box.

"I gotta show you something," Elena said, sitting down beside Bonnie, placing the wooden box inbetween the two of them. Bonnie looked down, noticing Elena's name engraved into the top of the box in cursive handwriting just before Elena flipped open the box.

Inside it were only a few things. A couple of cheesy love notes she'd given and received from Stefan back when they were fifteen, her mother's charm bracelet that was passed onto her when she was twelve, a necklace she'd received for her birthday from Stefan in high school and a crumpled sheet of paper among a few other things.

"Um, 'Lena, what's this?" Bonnie asked slowly.

"These are things I never could really part with or were too important to me to lose," Elena explained, eyeing the stuff inside the box. She carefully reached inside it, pulling out the crumpled sheet of paper. "When we were seventeen, you forced me to play a really childish game of MASH, remember?"

Bonnie took a second, thinking back. Then she smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, that's right. You were beyond annoyed because you were studying for an exam."

"That's true," Elena laughed at the memory. "Anyways, after you left, I

decided to keep the game somewhere safe."

Bonnie looked up, meeting Elena's brown eyes for a second before glancing back down at the balled up sheet of paper in her friend's hand.

"You mean-"

"Yup."

"You didn't-"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Bon, just take it and have a look for yourself!"

Hesitantly, Bonnie slowly took the paper out of Elena's hand, watching her friend for a second.

"Go on," Elena encouraged with a smile. "Honestly Bon, it's not gonna eat you."

Laughing a little, Bonnie carefully began opening the piece of paper from years ago, flattening it as much as she could. She took a few seconds to look over the results before turning to Elena, wide eyed.

"Elena, it can't be. This was just a game," Bonnie said quietly.

"I don't know, but it's true," Elena shrugged, smiling. She moved closer to Bonnie, now inspecting the game as well. "See? Living in a house, with a dog, that would be Sadie, a red Porshe, which is right outside, three kids, Alexia, Isla and Eden and married to Stefan Salvatore, who I've been with for years now."

"Wow..." Bonnie whispered, still looking at the game.

"Remember, Bon, you were the one who wrote down the choices in each category, I wasn't the one who picked them," Elena laughed.

"I did, too, didn't I?" Bonnie laughed as well, looking up now.

"Yeah, pretty much," Elena nodded. "And the weird, or not so weird thing is, this is what I've always wanted, and... I got it all."

"That's it, I'm a psychic," Bonnie joked, folding up the old sheet of paper and carefully placing it back into the box. "This is so weird. In a good way."

"It _is,_" Elena agreed, closing the lid on the box before getting up and placing it back in it's rightful spot in her closet before coming back out.

"Wow..." Bonnie whispered again in wonderment, standing up from the bed. Elena shook her head, laughing at her friend and grabbing her by the arm once again.

"Come on, let's get back downstairs."

* * *

><p><em>"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Lexi, happy birthday to you."<em>

The candles had been blown out, a wish had been made and the cake had been cut. Elena watched from the kitchen's doorway as her friends, correction, her entire _family,_ laughed and joked and had a good time. She watched the kids, running around, yelling and laughing, high off of the sugars they'd taken in that day. Elena had to laugh at the thought.

"Where've you been all day?" she heard from behind her, feeling the familiar arms wrap around her from behind as she leaned back into him.

"Missing you," she said quietly, still watching everyone.

Stefan placed a kiss to his wife's head, his lips lingering against her hair. "I've missed you, too."

Elena smiled, glancing at him.

"Did you hear the news? Bonnie's a psychic."

Damon, who had been standing not too far away, had heard. "My wife's a whatsie-what?"

"Oh, I forgot, 'psychic' must be too big a word for you."

"Haha," Damon mocked her, turning his eyes to his brother. "I congratulate you on how you've managed to live with her."

"Thanks, and I congratulate Bonnie on how she's managed to live with _you,_" Stefan shot back. "I'd imagine it's tough work."

"Oh, you have no idea," Bonnie joined in, making her way towards them. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Thanks babe," he said sarcatically. Bonnie laughed, moving towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh shush, you know I love you," she said.

Damon smirked at her words, wrapping his arms around her in return.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet and dark, the only thing emitting any light or sound being the television. Stefan and Elena were sprawled on one of the couches, her back pressing into his chest as he held her in his arms, Eden lay asleep, her head in her mother's lap while Isla, also asleep, lay in one of the armchairs, her body curled up. As for Alexia, she lay on the carpet, slowly drifting off to dreams but not quite.<p>

Elena rested silently, gently brushing Eden's hair through her fingers as her daughter slept, not paying any attention to what was playing on the screen. She looked up at Stefan, unnoticed, smiling to herself. Pressing a kiss to the underside of his chin, she caught his attention. He looked down at her questioningly.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. Elena just shrugged.

"I love you," is all she whispered. Stefan smiled down at her adoringly.

Capturing her lips in a short kiss, he whispered back. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Do not ask about the ending cause I don't know what it is frankly.<br>Well, that is the end!  
>I really hope this was good enough for an AUAH Stelena fic.  
>And I hope you enjoyed it.<br>Thank you for reading! (:


End file.
